PODORG BB1 - Final HoH Part 3 Results
Quote #1: I AM MANY THINGS?? BUT I AM NOT A RACIST DON'T BE A SORE LOSER HENNY Malik - Loris, Lee - Luca The correct answer was Loris Malik - 1 Lee - 0 Quote #2: Dude like I fucked up hardcore in the org But I'm playing so hard I recovered like way better I think I'm the only one try Harding Malik - William Lee - William You are both correct Malik - 2 Lee - 1 Quote #3: COPAS BLEW A 7 TO -2 LEADCOPAS BLEW A 7 TO -2 LEADCOPAS BLEW A 7 TO -2 LEADCOPAS BLEW A 7 TO -2 LEADCOPAS BLEW A 7 TO -2 LEADCOPAS BLEW A 7 TO -2 LEADCOPAS BLEW A 7 TO -2 LEADCOPAS BLEW A 7 TO -2 LEADCOPAS BLEW A 7 TO -2 LEADCOPAS BLEW A 7 TO -2 LEADCOPAS BLEW A 7 TO -2 LEAD Malik - Luca Lee - Jacob Both Incorrect Malik - Jake Lee - Ben The answer was Jake Malik - 3 Lee - 1 Quote #4: Me, when Chris tries to be social with me for the first time all game. And I'm already evicted. Malik - Ben Lee - Hannah Both Incorrect Malik - Jake Lee - William Both Incorrect The answer was Tom. Quote #5: I don't know, i don't know. Do I actually gain anything from not using the veto? On one hand, would it even help distance myself from Nicole? I feel like it wouldn't change anyone's perception on that either way, and the last thing I want to do is lose the only person I trust at all. Malik - Hedger Lee - Hedger You are both correct Malik - 4 Lee - 2 Quote #6: Where the hell did y'all find Loris? Why is he here? That little shit is testing me. He told me that he is socially awkward and I get that but I don't have the patience to deal with it Malik - Dwayne Lee - Dwayne Both correct Malik - 5 Lee - 3 Quote #7: So after already ranting about Malik *Flashback into black and white* " This is super Petty but I kinda want to Target malik purely because his profile pic pisses me off " Malik - Jake Lee - Ben The correct answer was Ben Malik - 5 Lee - 4 Quote #8: who the hell is ben! i'll kick his ass Malik - Dwayne Lee - Hannah Hannah is correct Malik - 5 Lee - 5 Quote #9: half the people in this game are pussies"Oh im waiting to see where the majority goes"Or "oh im still on the fence even though ive had 7 hours to think about it" Like if they're gonna vote me off, they can tell me Malik - Jacob Lee - Loris It was Jacob Malik - 6 Lee - 5 Quote #10: Vl: i ain't got no spare time for little bitches VL: why do i speak like a 90s gangster VL: if he knew how aids playing this for a stake is, he'd stop Malik - Jake Lee - Jake Both are Incorrect Malik - Luca Lee - Loris It was Luca! Malik - 7 Lee - 5 Quote #11: ok it's nice to know that someone in the pov is gonna save me if they win, let's hope they don't lie!! also i mean he said i'm his pawn and he doesn't plan on getting rid of me so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ LET'S HOPE I DON'T F*************** DIE Malik - Ben Lee - Jake Both incorrect Malik - Jacob Lee - Tobi Both Incorrect Malik - Hannah Lee - Tom The correct answer was Loris! Quote #12: Luca winning HOH was probably the worst move for him he is so drunk with power at the moment and just making his jugular look even more juicy. I wouldn't be surprised if someone went in for the kill Malik - Hannah Lee - Hedger Both Incorrect Malik - Jake Lee - Jake Both Incorrect Malik - Dwayne Lee - Dwayne It was Dwayne Malik - 8 Lee - 6 Quote #13: do you know the feeling when someone tells you their score that they tried so hard to get for hours and then you finsih the game for the first time and beat them :3 Malik - Julia Lee - Tom The correct answer was Julia Malik - 9 Lee - 6 Quote #14: ive honestly never been so EXHAUSTED IN MY LIFE by talking to people. malik, i swEAR to god this donut, NEVER RESPONDS TO MY MESSAGES!!!!! liKE heLLO IM TRINYG TO BE NICE oh my god and being nice is SO hard especially when ur like "omg i luv u xoxo rawr XD" like oh my god plus I have to make the effort to talk to people like can everyone else say hi every now and then like only luca and maybe one more person has made to effort to contact me???? Malik - Loris Lee - Jacob Both incorrect Malik - William Lee - Ben Both Incorrect Malik - Tobi Lee - Hannah The correct answer was Tobi! Malik - 10 Lee - 6 Quote #15: I love my sisters don't make me choose xd Malik - Julia Lee - Jake The correct answer was Jake Malik - 10 Lee - 7 Quote #16: for the 20th time i quit lol im going to bed i have work tomorrow this game is pissing me off Ryan and Morgan im so sorry i had to quit i cant do it Malik - Dwayne Lee - Dwayne The correct answer was Dwayne! Malik - 11 Lee 8 Quote #17: if you are dumb you wont be able to interpeate this line so if you have the average brain with an average ability to read you can figure what it says Malik - Hannah Lee - Julia It was Julia! Malik - 11 Lee - 9 Quote #18: i'm on the bottom the people who i thought were my allies weren't my allies so now i need to figure out who's really with me i don't have a lot of fans this whole vote thing was designed to do one thing test where loris's loyalties lies he's close with everybody in the game but i've had a complete 360 today i think working with hedger, nicol, and julia is my best option moving forward Malik - Jake Lee - Jake Both incorrect Malik - Luca Lee - Luca Both are corect! Malik - 12 Lee - 10 Quote #19 ughh bitch why u gotta do hitlist i was like gonna enjoy this game, i'm 10/10 not now thanks ahhhhhhhhhh now wait until i get my target as one of the people i like Malik - Dwayne Lee - Loris The correct answer is Loris! Malik - 12 Lee - 11 One quote remaining... Quote #20: I never had a game where I wanted so many people to go and Jacob wasn't one of them I need to build a bond with Loris Malik - Ben Lee- Tom Both Incorrect Malik - William Lee - Hedger Both Incorrect Malik - Jake Lee - Luca The correct answer was..... Dwayne! Which means... Congratulations Malik! You have won the FINAL HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have 5 minutes to decide who you are evicting and include any speech if you like. Category:Big Brother Season 1